


Ruinion

by ArJoStark



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Favourite Relationship, Feels, One Shot, Other, Ruinion, Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-14
Updated: 2016-10-14
Packaged: 2018-08-22 09:12:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8280541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArJoStark/pseuds/ArJoStark
Summary: A Jon and Arya reuinion.





	

**Author's Note:**

> The aftermath of Jon's death is different.

He saw the figures in the distance.

Jon and his men stopped. "What are you looking at?" Tormund asked as he stopped beside Jon.

The snow was falling hard and fast, making it more difficult to see. Jon squinted, trying to get a better look at the figures coming toward them. Jon grew tense for a moment, wondering who they could be. There were four of them. They drew closer at an agonizingly slow speed. His hand instinctivly went to his chest, to the scars that served as a reminder of his death. It was only days ago his lifeless body had been lying in the snow. Only days ago that he was torn from the sound of his mothers voice, telling him everything would be okay, assuring him he was safe.

"Jon?" He heard Sam say beside him.

He kept staring ahead.

It took a few seconds for the fear to disappear and something else took it's place. Excitement. Excitement he had never felt before. It made him want to rush forward, but uncertinty held him back.

And as the figures drew near, their faces became clear.

He saw her first.

She looked different than the last time he saw her, older. But it was her. He would know her no matter how much older or different she looked. He knew her better than anyone and she knew him. Their hearts knew each other, too. They were connected in a way he imagined twins would be. But closer. Much closer. It was always there, even when they were apart.

When she finally spotted him, her smile lit up her whole face. It was the smile he remembered most of all. The smile she'd aimed at him many times when they were younger. It felt so good to see that smile again.

She sped up, leaving the others behind her, just as he started to run.

She dismounted a few feet from him and jumped. He caught her in his arms and pulled her close to him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her face to his. He could feel her tears on his face, or maybe they were his own.

The realization hit him while they were hugging and crying in front of everyone in the snowstorm. It was sudden and surprising, but felt so right.

They were home.


End file.
